Today, the moving parts of machinery and their moving components must be exceedingly well protected so as to provide a safeguard against injury even to the most careless of working personnel. In this respect, machinery pumps, their associated drive motors and connecting shafting and couplings are areas of potential danger which require guarding to prevent inadvertant contact with the rotating shafts. Heretofore, such guarding was accomplished by base standing housings constructed of multiple parts and special shaft adapters. These guards were relatively costly to manufacture and because of the different sizes of pumps and motors required, the inventorying of various sizes so as to meet the request of various applications is very burdensome.
A major problem with known guards are that they are not universal and are not easily dissembled or assembled when servicing is required or an associated pump or its drive motor.
It is a general purpose of this invention to provide a universal guard for rotating elements of pump shafts, motor shafts and connecting couplings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a guard which is constructed and arranged to facilitate dissembly and assembly of the guard in its operational environment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a guard assembly which provides for a single removable cover for providing access to the protected parts while leaving the remaining portion of the guard assembly in operative position.